Rasslin!
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Takes place during "Jessie's Mission." Jessie is bored. Can Woody survive?


Woody stared intently at the newspaper in his hands. _Greek name for the Roman goddess Minerva. _He frowned as he rubbed his pencil eraser against his temple. _Pull my string, I can never remember these! Let's see, how many letters are in it? _He started to count with the pencil. _One, two…_

Someone suddenly grabbed the Cowboy around the neck, pushing their full weight into him. Woody was so startled that the pencil point tore through the paper, leaving a large gash through the center. "I'm_ BOOORRRRED!" _Whined a female voice.

With a growl he twisted to face his assaulter. "Jessie! What are you doing?" He demanded.

Jessie tugged on his arm. "I need somethin' to do! Entertain me!"

"No!" Woody turned back to the newspaper. "You're a grown up! And I'm not here to keep you amused!"

"But Buzz isn't here and I'm _soooo_ bored!" She persisted. "Come on Bro, let's play a game!"

"I'm busy. Why don't you ask Bo to play?"

"I did," Jessie answered. "But when I told her what game I wanted to play she went back to Molly's room and told me not to follow her."

Woody looked up. "Now I'm scared."

"Well, what else do ya gotta do?" Jessie pointed to the newspaper. "Your crossword has a big ol' hole in it!"

Woody realized he wasn't going to win this argument. With a sigh, he folded the damaged paper together and placed it on the floor. "Ok," he stood up from the blocks. "What do you want to play?"

Jessie grinned. "Now yer talkin'!" She cried gleefully.

"Well? What is it you want to do?"

"Rasslin'!"

Woody turned and started to walk away. "Goodbye."

Jessie would not be dismissed so easily. "I wanna rassle!" She said as she followed.

"_Forget_ it!"

"Why?"

Woody turned and faced her. "Because you're too rough! I like my head attached to my body thank you very much!"

Jessie made a pouty face. "Buzz rassles with me."

"I'm not Buzz!"

"I know that _but he's not here!" _Jessie cried as she yanked on her hat brim. "At least let me show ya some moves!"

Woody shook his head. "Jessie, I'm far too old a toy to be playing like that! Remember my arm?"

"I'm just as old as you!" She pointed out. "In fact, we're the exact same age!" With a giant mischievous grin she wrapped her arms around him and cocked her head. "We're like twins!"

"Now I'm terrified!" Woody said, unwrapping her embrace. "We are _not_ twins! And I'm not wrestling!"

* * *

"_AHHH!"_ Woody screamed as he flew through the air. He landed face first on the yoga mat Jessie had laid out, legs askew over his head.

She rubbed her hands together as she stood above him. "And _that's _a Gorilla Press Slam!"

Woody pushed himself up, rubbing his neck. "That's exactly the same as the Military Press Slam you just used on me thirty seconds ago!"

"_Nuh uh!_ On the Military Press Slam I just dropped you. On the Gorilla Press Slam I threw you!"

"Ok, we're done!" Woody said in aggravation, getting to his feet as he grabbed his hat. "You've already shown me the Airplane Spin, the Texas Cloverleaf, Body Scissors, the Atomic Drop, the Chock Slam, the Camel Clutch, and four types of Bulldogs! I'm losing the feeling in the lower half of my body! Anymore and I'm sure you'll be slamming a folding chair into my head!"

"That's ridiculous!" Jessie cried. "Andy doesn't even _have_ any foldin' chairs!"

"Like I said, we're done!" Woody started to walk away but Jessie grabbed the back of his vest.

"Hold _oooonnn!_ I got one left! It's my specialty move that I was savin' for last! It's where I hook one of your arms from behind and press my hand into your neck, pushin' your head into your chest! I call it the Jessie Nelson!"

Woody crossed his arms. "Sounds a lot like a Half Nelson to me."

"Yeah but in my version I use my free hand to punch you in the back of the head…Hey where're you goin'?"

Woody turned to face her. "Jess, I can't believe Buzz lets you use all these moves on him! I know he's strong but jeez…"

"I don't use these moves on Buzz."

Woody stopped. He narrowed his eyes. "Say what?"

"These are _professional_ rasslin' moves! Buzz and I use the same rules like in high school or college rasslin'. You know, no unnecessary roughness, no locked or overlapped hands…"

"_SAY WHAT?" _Woody shouted, heat rising to his face.

"Well somebody could get hurt!"

"You're telling me I let you beat up on me for _twenty-four minutes _and you don't even wrestle like this with Buzz?"

"I never said we did!" As Woody ground his teeth and silently counted to ten, Jessie patted him on the shoulder. "But thanks fer bein' my victim, Bro! It was fun! We should do it again sometime!"

Woody just glared. "You're just lucky I'm so sore."

Jessie laughed. "Aw, you kidder you!" She said as she punched him in the shoulder, causing Woody to grimace in pain.

"Ow!"

"Oops. Sorry…"


End file.
